


Abandon Your God

by lol_haha_joke



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, Gay Sex, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 16:11:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16936443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lol_haha_joke/pseuds/lol_haha_joke
Summary: Peter was a Duke’s son and when King Aethelwulf called for help against the Viking’s his father leads his armies against them, only to be defeated, and Peter ended up as their prisoner. He wondered what fated awaited him and there was no escape from the alluring eyes from the eldest brother, Ubbe, staring at him like a predator, and it thrilled him in ways he couldn’t express.





	Abandon Your God

He was the Dukes only son and child though there was no love between father and son, even too embarrassed to call him his son. Since the day he was born, the day his mother died, his father had hated him for killing his wife and for what he was ever since discovering what his own blood had done under the eyes of god.

Peter was different, and it was because he was different was the cause of much heart ache in his life. All he was ever told was it was a sin for two men or two women to desire each other not that it made him any better or heal anything and it only brought more humiliation to listen to the words reputedly by the bishops throughout his life.

His father even had a woman from a brothel to engage with his son. Peter did try but he just wasn’t able to perform with the woman. She was annoyed but after some convincing she agreed to pretend something happened to satisfy his father.

It worked, for a while, than Peter went ahead and ruined it. It happened as he was starting to become a man. For months he had been sneaking behind the stables meeting with a peasant boy. They had been friends for a while and quickly fallen for each other. They knew the risk and understood their souls might be prevented from reaching eternal life but they didn’t care about that. All that mattered was them and they had even talked about running away together. Peter didn’t want to be Duke and had no interest in having that responsibility. All he wanted was to be free.

That never happened.

They were caught by a guard and brought to his father who was beyond furious. Peter was flogged which left scars all along his back, to carry that punishment until his last breath. The peasant boy he grew to like, maybe love, was hanged. Nothing was ever the same since.

For the following years he was drowned by the bishop in the holy water to cleanse him of his sins and beg the lord for forgiveness. He was forced to pray and plea to god to forgive him and he did, every day and night. It changed nothing. He was still who he was and no matter how much he prayed, god wasn’t listening to him. He had accepted that he was abandoned long ago.

Six years had passed since that very day.

The Duke was called by King Aethelwulf to form an alliance and join forces against the heathens that invaded York. He led his men, including Peter, towards where they were to meet and form a plan of attack. Not even half way they had been ambushed. The Duke being outnumbered and unprepared they never stood a chance. They were slaughtered without mercy, all expect for Peter. He had tried defending himself but failed against the brute man against him as his sword was knocked from his hands and kicked in the chest sending him falling back against the ground with a pained grunt. When he opened his eyes he saw a young man covered in blood sitting in a red chariot with the devils smile raining down on him. Harsh words were shouted, more like orders, and before he knew it he was their prisoner.

He was brought to York, what had been renamed as Jorvik by the heathen’s. The man from the chariot was Ivar, leader of the heathen army, and Peter found himself sitting at a large table right before Ivar along with his brothers, Hvitserk and Ubbe.

“You must be thirsty,” Ivar spoke in his language grinning like a mad man. “Please, help yourself.”

Peter was tired, filthy, with only a few bruises and cuts from his short weak battle. He hated himself for not trying hard enough and knew his father would be frowning down on with disgusted shame. He was surrounded by his enemies and it surprised him that they had kept him alive while offering their hospitalises. It had to be a trick. Soon his thirst had won over and took a swing from the horn earning a pleased wide grin from Ivar.

“You were the Dukes son, am I right?” Looking up from the table Peter felt the lingering stares from them with their mocking smiles and piercing blue eyes burning into which made him uncomfortable. From what he saw he didn’t think the other two brothers understood what they were saying. He hated to admit it but he was afraid.

“I was,” no emotion was spilled from him and Ivar took notice of it.

“Not a good father to you? Well, it doesn’t matter now does it?” He snickered highly amused. “Now you are Duke and having you as our guest is a great advantage for us. I want more control over these lands and if you surrender your lands over to me, we won’t harm you, and your people will be spared.” There was something in his last words that made Peter not believe it, a false promise is what it was. His answer was what none of them expected.

“Fine, I surrender the lands to you.”

Ivar surely looked stunned before barking out in laughter and repeating to his brothers in their own tongue. They looked even more surprised, even Hvitserk tipped his head back in laughter. Ubbe only furrowed his brows like he didn’t understand what he meant.

“That was easy.” Ivar said after he stopped laughing. “Why give up your lands, your title, and your people, so willingly to us?”

“I have no interest in any of that,” Peter only shrugged but it wasn’t convincing enough.

“There is more to it, am I right?”

“They are my own reasons.” He wouldn’t speak of his reasons to the heathen. “All I ask is to be allowed to leave willingly and I’ll disappear, I won’t be a bother to you.”

“Or I could just have you give us authority over your lands and kill you?” Ivar had a dagger sticking into the table and gleaming at Peter from his end. It seemed that was his original plan from the start.

Ubbe had spoken up, interrupting them and speaking in their language. He kept directing his head at Peter who made him aware they were talking about him, but he was confused what about him they were discussing. Hvitserk let out a dopey giggle listening to his brother’s words as Ivar couldn’t hold back a grin, entertained by what he was saying. Ivar replied with an amused roll from his eyes only for Ubbe to smirk with a shrug. He rolled the inside of his cheek with his tongue in thought and looked back over at Peter, a spark lingering in his cold eyes.

“It is rather late now. We’ll discuss this further in morning. My guards will escort you to your chambers.”

It wasn’t until after he bathed that everything became real. A horrible guilt filled his heart because of his selfish actions, his emotions had got in the way and he had given up everything including his family name all just for spite.

For so long everyone had looked down on him, including his father, with shame and disappointment. Why should he care for them, for the people who stood by and smiled with approval as that boy was hanged and he was flogged? It made no sense to help or lead them. His dark side wanted them to suffer and know it felt like to feel the pain he had for so long, but his guilt had only made him feel worse the more he thought about it.

He was all alone with no one else. His thoughts went on to what he would do next, not realising before that he hadn’t the faintest clue on how he was going to find a new life. Living as a peasant was probably his best interests and he didn’t mind that.

Everything in his families name was now in the heathen’s hands, something he didn’t have to worry about anymore, but knowing what they did made him want to go back on his words. It was too late though. Ivar wouldn’t agree to other terms.

Peter found himself leaning against the window looking outside the town of what used to be York, the sounds of the Viking’s cheers of victory and drunken loud singing filling the night around them, praising their gods for successfully defeating his father and his army.

Looking around the room he was greeted with candles lightening the darkness and thick furs lay out on the floor. He frown a little as he examined the room more, and soon enough he had realised that this wasn’t a chamber room but what used to be a storage holding room. Everything was cleared out leaving not much else for him to look for.

He had wondered why Ivar just didn’t throw him in a cell or kill him to be done with it. It didn’t make sense. So lost in his thoughts he never heard someone had entered the room, until he felt like he wasn’t alone anymore and turned around to see Ubbe leaning against the door with a small upturn smile.

Peter felt an unsettling fear linger in him as he watched the heathen closely, pondering what he was doing there at the late hour.

“What is your name?” Ubbe asked, much to his surprise that he understood.

“Peter…” He said a little unsure. “I didn’t realise you knew my language.”

“I know it.” Ubbe pushed himself from the door and stepped slowly towards him. “Why did you give up?”

“Why do you care?”

“I don’t, I'm only curios.” He was very close to him, probably too close to Peter’s liking.

“Like I told your brother, I have no interest.”

Ubbe smirked, like he didn’t believe him. His eyes twinkled with mischief looking Peter down and up. “What are your interests then?”

He to a step back to put distance between them only for Ubbe to follow, and continued until his back hit the wall. “Nothing,” that was all he could say.

“Do I make you uncomfortable, Peter?” His hot breath hit his face making him shiver and swallow the forming lump in his throat.

Peter admitted to himself that Ubbe was captivating. He watched carefully as Ubbe removed his shirt over his head showing his upper half of toned mussels with the glow from the candles reflected against his skin. His gaze lingered over the light blonde hairs covering his chest, down over his abdomen and disappearing under the waist of his breeches. He realised what he was doing and averted his eyes away.

Ubbe’s hand was than at his neck with some roughness, pinning him against the wall forcing him to look back, fear slowly creeping into his eyes as to what he was planning to do. He knew what they were capable of and that was enough for him to know what he could do to him.

“What are you doing?” Peter asked in a strained voice.

Their eyes held as Ubbe leaned in closer while pressing himself against him. Sweat beamed at Peter’s forehead feeling the radiating heat coming from him and nerves made his muscles tense being pressed between the wall and the man before him. His hand was loosened around his neck leaving his thumb to gently rub against his pulse.

Ubbe leaned towards him, eyes darting between his lips and eyes before closing the distance. Warm lips met with a small moan of protest coming from Peter as he tried breaking the kiss by shoving at his chest only to have both his wrists pinned either side of his head and deepening the kiss. He struggled, only for a moment, until he felt his cock twitch and stiffened so suddenly earning a surprised gasp against the lips. Never had he felt himself react like that before, it was like his desire knew exactly what he wanted, even though his mind was screaming at him to put an end to it.

Ubbe released one wrist and moved down between them to dip his hand under Peter’s waist band making him squirm more under his hold, only to stop when he felt the warmth of his hand wrapping around his hardening cock and started palming him.

The desire was forbidden, so wrong, going against god and all Christians, but oh mighty it felt good.

When he was relaxed enough Ubbe deepened the kiss more and invaded his tongue, only for a short moment before moving away to look down at Peter’s flushed face, but that wasn’t all. His forehead creased as soon as he saw the sadness in Peter’s eyes like he was about the cry but no tears shed.

Peter felt confused over what he was feeling. His arousal was something he hadn’t felt before, even when he kissed the boy from behind the stables he never felt the kind of desire he felt that moment with the heathen.

“Ubbe,” he said his name for the first time remembering Ivar calling him that. “I shouldn’t…”

He removed his hand and started to lift Peter’s shirt up over his head throwing it aside and pressed himself against him again.

“Why? What is stopping you?” Ubbe asked quietly.

“My god…He doesn’t like it…When two men…” It surprised him that he had referred his god wasn’t the only one and Ubbe noticed that. He offered a small pleasant smile for him.

“Your Christian god knows nothing.” He claimed his lips again with a lustful groan and held Peter’s head in his heads to keep him steady in his grasp.

For so long Peter blamed himself and allowed everyone to spit down on him. For too long he prayed to the only god he grew up with and was given nothing in return. What was happening with the heathen was something he never thought could happen, not again that was. The desire he kept hidden for so long was released and he was both thrilled and scared.

The kiss was released again only for his lips to touch his ear. “I knew you were different the moment I set eyes on you, and I knew I had to have you.” Ubbe kissed him again, invading his mouth and deepening the kiss with a lingering moan. Peter couldn’t think besides the warm mouth on his and returned the kiss, forgetting everything even for just a moment. “Abandon your god, even just for tonight. It is just us and my gods.”

Peter was left speechless and could only watch the heathen loom over him like a predator before his mouth was devoured once more in a harsh kiss and pulled away from the wall. Ubbe’s arms wrapped around him like a snake and with hesitation he moved his own around him and let him take lead as he led them over to the makeshift bed of furs on the ground.

Ubbe pushed him and his back hit the furs with a soft thud, their ragged breathes the only sounds filtering the room as Peter watched the man shadowing over him. His mind was made up and embraced what his body longed desired. Ubbe keeled down over him, elbows keeping him balanced above his face. He closed the distance and gave him a quick kiss before slowly making his way down his front leaving trails of hot kisses.

Peter managed to look down from his laying position and saw him smirking proudly at him as he started to unlace his trousers, pulling them down far enough to release his erect cock. His breathing hitched as Ubbe started to stroke him in his palm with a few quick pumps than lowering his head at his twitching cock.

It felt like a million stars had burst all over his skin. The feeling of such pleasure washed over like a flowing river, tingles and sparks erupted all over as Ubbe bobbed his head over his cock, sucking him with his warm lips wrapped around him.

He groaned lowly as he felt his release was about to burst so soon, feeling nothing but the heathen sucking him harder like he knew he was close. He could only watching him by leaning up on his hands and tiled his head back, letting himself go with a sharp moan and spilled his seed.

Ubbe swallowed his seed greedily and moved himself up again, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand before capturing his lips once more. The taste of himself was foreign and yet he craved more. It was probably another sin to tick off, and yet he didn’t care thinking there was nothing to worry about anymore. He came this far and didn’t want it to stop.

They both helped each other to remove the remaining of their clothes, tugging their trousers down and kicking their shoes off trying to keep the kissing in motion. Now both fully naked to each other he felt more alive than never before, though a little shy being so nude in front of the heathen but relaxed a little seeing him giving a calm smile. He allowed Ubbe to dominate his mouth again and kissed back eagerly and felt a brush from his own erect cock bobby between them.

Their bodies rubbed together in motion with their lips, tongues sliding passionately and Ubbe’s hand rubbing the back of Peter’s thigh sending shivers over him. It was a moment Peter wanted to continue, to let it linger, but Ubbe had other ideas and Peter wasn’t really sure how much more the moment could get for them, he knew he was about it find out what more could happen.

Ubbe had than rolled him onto his front and it was then that Peter regretted letting it happen. He felt the heathen behind him stop his motives and stare down at his back with a curios tilt. He had been so distracted he didn’t even think about the scars across his back. Next thing he thought was going to happen was to be asked questions, which was something he didn’t want to talk about. Amazingly Ubbe said nothing, and instead he felt his lips at his scars, kissing along them softly earning a sharp intake followed by a low groan.

After he did this, Ubbe moved back and pushed his shoulders down against the furs. Peter heard him spitting and flinched when he felt wet fingers against his tight ring, his finger circled around before being inserted. The kisses over the back of his neck tried to sooth him from clenching and relax his nerves.

He groaned in discomfort as he felt the finger moving back and forth, shutting his eyes as Ubbe breathed into his ear. He forced himself to adjust and not long after he felt a second finger joining earning a grunt as he tried getting used to the pressure.

Ubbe made sure he was stretched and slick for him as he didn’t want to cause him too much pain for what he planned to do. After rubbing his fingers inside him for a bit he removed them, smirking lightly when he heard Peter gasping lowly from the loss of him. He lifted his waist up and spat into his hand again, gliding it over his cock and spread his cheeks as he rubbed himself along his rear before pushing himself in.

When he felt his cock enter he screwed his eyes shut and pressed his face against the furs muffling his pained groans while he fisted his hands grabbing at the furs. He never expected the pain to be like that and feared he’d just made a huge mistake. There was no going back after this, he was forever a sinner, and his god would never forgive him for what he did that night. Those thoughts vanished when he felt the warm cock twitch within him.

Ubbe pressed himself further until his groin was flushed against his rear, holding still letting out a deep moan and allowing Peter to adjust. He shifted himself, testing with a gentle thrust, earning a low moan and felt satisfied enough. Gripping at his waist he started moving, grunting as he slowly pulled his cock back and pressing back in with gentle thrusts.

Peter winced and groaned as he was rocked in gentle motions against the cock moving within him. The pain had started to suspend and it started to feel good, tingles of pleasure building once more and felt his own cock harden again as it bobbed under him against the movements.

His thrusting had started to quicken. Ubbe’s grip around his waist tightened as he thrust more firmly into him, a growl leaving him with his thrusts and the sounds of skin slapping skin filled the room with their heavy pants and lingering groans.

Peter let out a whimper feeling overwhelmed by the experience and pleasure burning through him. He pressed his face into his crossed arms against the furs feeling the man thrust into him with firm movements. He was lifted up with a tug at his hair, a soft cry was all he made as Ubbe held his head up by his hair and moved around to claim his lips, in which Peter returned eagerly.

Ubbe’s thrusts became harsher. He humped into his rear with forceful thrusts before shoving Peter back into the furs again letting out a beastly growl showing no mercy for him. He leaned over his back, his thrusting never seizing, pressed his lips against his ear letting out heavy pants as he reached under them and grabbed his cock, pumping him as he rutted against him.

It was becoming too much for Peter to handle. The pleasure was making every blurry in his sight and let out a loud cry as he let go of his release, his seed spilling over the furs with a heated moan. Ubbe wasn’t far behind as growls vibrated from his throat and gave a few brutal thrusts before releasing his seed deep within and slumped against his back.

After they both evened their breathing Ubbe pushed himself up and pulled his cock out with a wet pop, a deep sigh followed as he laid next him.

Peter remained on his front letting everything come to his mind over what just happened with mixed emotions over what had just happened. These thoughts were interrupted when he felt himself being turned over wincing as he felt the slight sting of pain at his backside before he felt an arm snake around his waist and pulled him into his heated embrace. All he could hear was the loud thumping from Ubbe’s heart against his ear where his head rested, soothing his remaining nerves and relaxed more into him. He had no idea what was going to happen tomorrow, but he knew everything had changed, and it was these last thoughts he had before he felt himself fall into darkness.


End file.
